1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag cover for a passenger (an occupant on the seat next to a driver) of an automobile. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air bag cover for a passenger of an automobile, which does not cause building up or separation from surrounding parts due to thermal expansion and thermal contraction when installed and set into a dash board (instrument panel) of the automobile, and has excellent spreading safety.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recently, there are increasing number of automobiles loaded with air bags for protecting occupants from impact in collision. An air bag is accommodated in an air bag cover in normal condition.
Nowadays, it is regarded important to provide an air bag for securing safety of an occupant on the seat next to the driver as well as the driver. The air bag (cover) for an occupant on the seat next to the driver is usually set by being built in a dashboard. However, when set as described above, there are problems that the air bag cover is pushed and built up due to thermal expansion and separated from surrounding parts due to thermal contraction.
Further, an air bag cover usually has complicated form, and injection molded article has a lot of weld lines. In the case of an air bag cover using a material having low strength at weld parts, there is crisis that the cover was broken from the weld parts in spreading and fractures are scattered, namely there is a problem regarding safety in spreading.